rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip (The Freelancer Archives)
"Oh yeah. That’s a great idea. Why don’t I just back myself up to this console, so that when it crashes I’LL BE PERFECTLY FINE!" "For an AI you’re an asshole." ''- Phillip trying to teach Operative Jackson to fly a Pelican'' Phillip is an original character, appearing as a side character within the series Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. He is a smart AI working for the United Nations Space Command, making his first appearance on a secret mission. He is introduced in 'I'm a Gay Robot' having been assigned to help teach Project Freelancer's agents about artificial intelligence. Role in the Plot 'Mission in the Glasslands' The United Nation Space Command sent soldiers Holly Jackson and Michael Anderson along with the smart AI Phillip to the Covenant conquered colony world, Reach. The three infiltrated an overrun UNSC compound to retrieve an asset. Under pressure it was unclear as to whether or not the right asset was taken. However, the three were forced to flee in a Pelican. Within the Pelican Anderson suffered critical wounds and Phillip was forced to teach Holly to fly as they navigated the Glasslands. Anderson, bleeding profusely made an executive decision to crash the Pelican into a canyon wall. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Apparently surviving, Phillip continued his career under the UNSC for some time afterwards. Under orders from the Office of Naval Intelligence Phillip is ordered to accompany UNSC soldier Holly Jackson to the Mother of Invention. While Holly monitors their progress for ONI, Phillip has been required to train personnel of Project Freelancer in Artificial Intelligence theory work. Along with Phillip, Holly also supplied the Project's Director with a package, though its contents were unknown to Holly (but likely known to Phillip). Appearance 'Original Form' Phillip takes a yellow coloration and appears as a male in his 50s, wearing janitor's overalls and wielding a mop. 'Second Form' Phillip takes a yellow coloration and appears as a male in his 50s, wearing an early 1900s aviator's uniform. Personality Phillip is a Smart AI, thus can think for himself. He is well educated and incredibly technical, however, he was also granted an incredibly 'attitudey' personality which is best reflected in stressful situations. He values his life as any organic being does, and when his life is threatened he will become nervous and defensive. Skills and Abilities Phillip is educated in the capabilities of flight, as he is seen trying to teach Holly Jackson to fly a Pelican. It is also assumed, being a Smart AI, he is capable of complex arithmetic calculations under short periods of time. Relationships 'Holly Jackson' Phillip and Holly are good friends, however, he has a short temper with her. While they are indeed close, any mistake she makes he is likely to correct. He is often quite sarcastic with her in stressful situations. 'Michael Anderson' Phillip shows much respect for his pilot Micky Anderson during their mission as Micky is a capable pilot and requires little help from Phillip. Trivia *Phillip's second appearance (aviator) is exactly like Roland from ' Halo 4 *Phillip's personality was originally based off the ship's personality in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Category:AIs